


The Reaction Spectrum

by Lunaris_Chrysalis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is alive, Coming Out, Hargreeves-family centric, M/M, Same Sex Relationship, au-ish, hints of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaris_Chrysalis/pseuds/Lunaris_Chrysalis
Summary: [AU-ish] After their father’s death, the Hargreeves siblings have created a tradition to spend every weekend at their childhood home, a conscious effort on their parts to repair and work on their familial bonds.Which means Klaus has to leave his beloved behind in the home they share. Dave doesn’t mind; he’s never made it an issue as he supports Klaus in reaching out to his family. But with the family deciding to hold a celebration for Klaus’ one year of sobriety, Klaus decides he wants the person integral to his healthy disposition to be able to attend.That means finally letting his family know about his relationship with a man.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	The Reaction Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year as the first TUA/Klave fic I wrote, but I didn’t know if I should post this. This was inspired by my own experience. I have 7 siblings, and their reactions when I casually dropped the news during lunch one day that I also accept women as potential partners... I told my mom later on, and even her reaction was not like any one of my siblings’. So yeah.
> 
> In honor of Coming Out Day.

Surprisingly, Diego is the one to remember and bring up that Klaus is approaching a year of sobriety next week.

Allison excitedly suggests that they hold a celebration. Everyone chimes in agreement, and it seems like it’s a done deal. Klaus doesn’t have the heart to turn it down.

The thought just comes up so casually, Klaus doesn’t filter nor hesitate to express the thought that ran through his mind. So, what the heck. It’s no big deal. He just blurts it out.

“Hey, so if you’re going through with that next weekend, I’m bringing my boyfriend with me.”

The background clatter of metal utensils on fine china was constant but unnoticeable like white noise, but when it halted, the silence from shock is amplified. Even the air in the room seems to have drastically made its exit, because no one seems to be breathing and they look like they lack oxygen with how wide their eyes are right now and their jaws hanging open; one would think they were being strangled. Or choking on something.

Honestly, in this modern day and age, Klaus did not really think his announcement would have some shock value.

But he remembers that they did not have a normal childhood, they are an eccentric family raised by an even more eccentric father upholding some very outdated ideologies.

=-=

**_Luther_ **

“But you’ve… never been… in a relationship before…” Luther treads carefully, uncertainly, until his eyes land on Four for clarification. “Right?”

Klaus’ eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, not really understanding the trajectory of the question. “Uh, yeah. This is my first commitment to a real, romantic relationship.”

“There you go. It’s because you’ve never dated girls,” Luther shrugs his bulked up shoulders. “You should try dating girls to be sure if this is what you want.”

=-=

**_Diego_ **

“Jesus, Luther, is it so unacceptable to you that Klaus chose to have a man as a partner? Five has a relationship with a mannequin but we don’t hear you ever griping about them. Is it because the mannequin’s feminine that’s why you don’t talk shit to Five about his attachment to an inanimate object?”

Diego has yet to make an official statement about Klaus’ relationship, but how he fervently talks back to Luther is statement enough for Klaus.

=-=

**_Allison_ **

For once, Allison’s vocal chords fail her. She’s always spoken her mind, always has an opinion on everything.

It’s later on (probably after enough time to process), when Allison catches him alone in his room, that she tells him what she thinks.

“I’ve always felt awkward seeing PDA from... same sex couples,” Allison started off awkwardly, but Klaus appreciates her sincerity, “But you’re my brother, and I love you. If you really love him, whoever he is, I can accept that and I would be open to meeting him.”

Allison’s far from shrugging off her prejudice, but the fact that she’s taking steps to overcome that for Klaus touches him deeply.

=-=

**_Five_ **

The snarkiest of them all is unperturbed. But his nonchalance on the matter is a relief for Klaus. 

“Like Diego said, I’m not really one to judge. Congratulations on finding and landing a special someone,” Five doesn’t look up from the steak he is cutting into for his next bite, “It’s not everyday we find someone willing and able to put up with our shit, right? Gotta hold on to ‘em.”

=-=

**_Ben_ **

Not even an hour after the table has been cleared when Klaus gets a long-distance call from Ben, who is not with them this weekend since he’s been on a cultural exchange program since last month.

_“Hey, so, I heard that you have a boyfriend.”_

Klaus shrugs casually. “Yeah, yeah.”

With all the conundrum around his announcement at lunch, it didn’t come to Klaus’ mind how his news would reach Ben. He wonders who told Ben (he’s thinking Allison must’ve rung him up).

Across the screen, Ben nods thoughtfully at the confirmation. _“How long have you two been dating? How long have you known each other?”_

“We met a little over a year ago. We’ve been official… ten months.”

_“So, tell me how’d you two meet.”_

Klaus ends up talking to Ben all afternoon, raving about Dave for a good chunk of the time while catching up with how Ben’s trip is coming along.

=-=

**_Vanya_ **

“So…”

Vanya starts off awkwardly as she leans on the backrest of the couch where Klaus was lazily lounging on. He locked his phone and placed it face down on his chest as he raised an eyebrow at his youngest sister.

“So…?”

“Are you gonna introduce him to us?”

With the events and the reactions so far, Klaus pauses to give it some reconsideration. “I’d like to. That was my plan, yeah.”

“Was?”

“Well, I’ll have to ask if he’s free next weekend, but I’m sure he is. And, you know, gotta make sure he’s actually welcome here.”

Vanya nods. “So… are you gay, bi…?”

“Pansexual.”

Klaus can see the large question mark that must’ve made itself known in Vanya’s mind.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, but I don’t know what that means. What’s pansexual?”

Klaus isn’t offended, not in the least. In fact, Vanya’s openness to admit her unawareness and openness to learn more about it makes him sit up and pat the space next to him on the couch. Without hesitation, Vanya goes around the couch and takes up the unspoken invitation. Vanya tucks a leg underneath her other thigh so she can sit facing Klaus who has his wrapped his arms around his folded legs. They talk all afternoon, Vanya asking questions and Klaus giving explanations.

“Now we can gush over hot hunks, then?” Vanya’s fighting to keep a flat expression, but her eyes twinkle with teasing.

“Men, women, sure. I like that idea!” Klaus snaps his fingers as a brilliant and mischievous thought comes to his mind, and he is about to implement it. “We can also watch gay porn together if you’re into that!”

Vanya snorted. However, she becomes thoughtful. “Now you’ve made me curious…”

=-=

**_Pogo_ **

The Hargreeves butler is free of judgment. “I can tell that this Dave grounds you. You’re sober now and for once, I can say that you are truly happy. That makes me happy for you as well, Master Klaus.”

=-=

**_Grace_ **

Grace, their sweet programmed mother, just blinks. She doesn’t understand the concept of same sex relationships. Apparently, the gender binary is what’s programmed into her, so anything not fitting the database of male/female, masculine/feminine, girl/boy is not within her database as she just blinks with her blank smile, congratulating her son for the friendship he’s established, because boyfriend, when Klaus declares it, is perceived as platonic and not a romantic connotation when it comes from Klaus.

Pogo and Diego work on expanding Grace’s understanding of gender. Along with Klaus, they pull up reliable sources for her programming in order to widen her perception on gender and gender relations.

After all the new information has loaded in her system, Grace offers her own felicitations to Klaus and suggests that he invite Dave for dinner at the Hargeeves mansion to introduce him to the whole family.

“Yeah, mom, if everyone is going through with celebrating my one year of sobriety next weekend, I can bring him over. Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, Klaus dear. You can tell me what he likes to eat so I can prepare them for when he comes over. And if he has any food allergies, let me know too…”

=-=

When Klaus makes it home that Sunday afternoon, he’s tired from family shenanigans, but he cannot deny that there is a lightness in his chest now that he has told his brothers and sisters about the love of his life.

Dave is just lounging on the couch, one of his three adopted cats sitting on his chest while the blonde reads a book, a hand methodically petting the length of the cat’s back and then its head. Klaus’ arrival prompts Dave to abandon his perfectly comfortable position because he can’t help it; he always gravitates towards Klaus, and after a weekend of separation, Klaus’ weekly homecoming is a reassurance for Dave. 

While toeing off his shoes, Klaus gets a sweet, albeit chaste, kiss on the lips when Dave gets close enough. 

“Welcome home, Love. How’s the weekend with the fam?”

Klaus grins, “Well, we have an invitation for next weekend over at my childhood home…”


End file.
